


you just thought i just wanted to be friends

by bigsoftgay



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Bisexual Kevin Day, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigsoftgay/pseuds/bigsoftgay
Summary: the monsters are out at eden's, what a surprise. neil has a little too much to drink.andrew realizes that neil has feelings for kevin + calls him out on it
Relationships: Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 145





	you just thought i just wanted to be friends

**Author's Note:**

> new stuff aaaaaahhh
> 
> some kandreil b/c i was in my feels last night at 3am and couldn't sleep.
> 
> not sure if this will be a series, but we'll see!

Tipsy Neil was a force to be reckoned with. He rarely allowed himself to drink, let alone drink enough to ~~possibly~~ definitely be drunk. 

Andrew sat at their lots usual table at Eden’s, nursing a drink, while he watched Nicky drag Neil onto the dance floor. Admittedly, Neil wasn’t as bad at dancing as Andrew would have guessed, but it was still highly amusing watching his partner flail around and grind on random people. Andrew watched with a glare as strangers tried to grope and dance on Neil. It was one thing when Neil initiated, but it was an entirely different story when strangers initiated. 

Neil danced with the strangers for a song or two until he eventually made his way back to Nicky, who was currently dancing with Kevin amongst a clump of people. Andrew had noticed that Neil had not so subtlety been staring at Kevin all night. Andrew drained the last of his drink and slammed the empty glass back down on the table. With a grunt, he hopped down from the chair and pushed through the crowd to get to his boyfriend. 

“Andrew! What’s this? You never dance,” Neil gasped when he spotted the blond coming toward him. 

Andrew stopped before him and angled his head closer to Neil’s ear. “Yes or no?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Neil said with a shit-eating grin on his face. Andrew reached up and grabbed Neil behind the neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Neil’s kissing was sloppy, and Andrew could tell he was struggling to keep his hands to himself. 

They shared a few more kisses until someone yelled, “keep it in your pants!” right next to them. Andrew pulled away from Neil quickly, ready to swing, but found Kevin laughing at his reaction. 

“Fuck you,” Andrew spat.

“Oh will you?” Kevin asked before bursting out laughing again. He was drunk enough to enjoy himself, but at least he wasn’t shitfaced. Andrew twitched. 

He was ready to punch Kevin for being an idiot until Neil placed a calming hand on his shoulder, one of the few spots that didn’t need permission first. “At least I’m actually getting some,” Andrew said coolly. 

Kevin snorted in laughter. “Oh you’re funny. You? Getting some? When was the last time you let anyone -,” he was cut off by Neil dragging him away before Andrew could touch him. Neil said something into Kevin’s ear that Andrew couldn’t hear, and then watched as Kevin headed toward Nicky and Aaron. Andrew didn’t miss the lingering touch of Neil’s hand on Kevin’s arm, laughing at his response. 

Andrew calmed his breathing as he watched Neil stare after Kevin. His eyes darted between the two of them, as cool and calculating as ever. When Neil returned back to Andrew, he looked dazed, as if Kevin had that much of an effect on him. 

“You think Kevin is attractive.” It wasn’t a question, not really. Neil’s eyes widened in surprise as his gaze met Andrew’s, but he couldn’t help the blush that crept into his cheeks and the tips of his ears. His reaction all but confirmed Andrew’s suspicions. 

“I, I- what makes you think that?” Neil sputtered. 

“Am I wrong?” Andrew purred into his ear. 

“I’m sorry,” Neil was practically shouting over the music, not being able to control how loud he was anymore thanks to the alcohol. 

“Don’t be,” Andrew said, more of a demand than anything else. “He thinks you’re attractive too. It’s painfully obvious.” 

“You don’t know that,” Neil retorted, looking anywhere but Andrew’s eyes. Neil fidgeted under his gaze. 

“I know more than you think,” Andrew said.

He heard a sharp intake of breath pass through Neil’s lips. “But what about us?” Neil asked. 

That statement caused Andrew to raise an eyebrow as he looked at Neil. “You know there is no ‘us’. You don’t belong to me. I think you are capable of making your own decisions.” 

“What about you?” Neil rephrased the question. 

Andrew glared at him. “What about me?” he asked. 

“How do you feel about that? Me with Kevin,” Neil elaborated. “Use your words, ‘Drew,” he slurred. 

Neil suddenly stumbled forward as someone knocked into him from behind. Andrew steadied Neil with one hand and pushed the guy away with his other hand. “Watch where you’re going,” he snarled. 

The stranger reached out, as if to push Andrew back, but Andrew caught his wrist instantly and squeezed hard. The man groaned in pain. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” 

The guy raised his hands in surrender and backed away. “Calm down, jesus. Sorry for bumping into you,” he directed the second half of that sentence to Neil. 

Once he walked away, Andrew turned back to Neil who was looking at him with a smirk. “What?” Andrew asked. 

“You never answered my question,” Neil said as he started to dance to the pounding music again. 

Andrew just watched him. Neil didn’t break eye contact as he danced even closer to Andrew, but made sure to leave a couple inches of space between them. “What do you say, ‘Drew?” he slurred. 

Andrew’s pants were becoming uncomfortably tight as his eyes tracked the movement of Neil’s hips swaying to the beat. He licked his lips and said, “Kevin’s an idiot,” which made Neil throw his head back in laughter, exposing his throat to Andrew. How badly Andrew wanted to wrap his hand around that throat and push him against the wall - Andrew leaned in closer to Neil and said, “doesn’t mean I wouldn’t blow him.” He stopped dancing. 

Neil’s lips parted in surprise and his pupils dilated further as he whispered, “oh,” so softly that Andrew barely heard it. “Fuck, okay,” he said as realization of Andrew’s words sank in. Andrew placed a steadying hand on the back of Neil’s neck. 

“Use your words.” 

“You really think he likes me?” Neil asked, glancing around the room nervously as if Kevin could hear him. 

Andrew glared at him. “What, is this a middle school dance? You’re a grown adult, I think you can figure it out by yourself.” 

Neil grimaced. “So what do we do?” His thoughts were racing and he suddenly felt very sober but also very turned on. 

“‘We’?” Andrew mocked. “This is a ‘you’ problem.” 

“Yes or no?” Neil asked. 

Andrew knew what he meant. “You don’t need my permission.”

Neil groaned and threw his hands up in frustration. “God, Andrew, _yes_ I do. I know you don’t think this is a relationship,” he gestured between the two of them, “but we are consenting adults in a sexual relationship and your opinion on whether or not to add a third variable to this equation _matters_.” 

Guess he wasn’t drunk anymore. 

Andrew raised an eyebrow. “This is not a math problem,” he said coolly. When Neil just stared at him with no response, he added, “Yes.” 

Neil exhaled slowly. “Okay,” he said. “I’m going to go find Kevin.”


End file.
